Honor
by Alwaysthe3rdParty
Summary: Back story of Shadestalker from Glitch. TF:A verse Reviews, no flames. oneshot


**This is my first attempt at writing a story without first writing it on paper, even though it's a one shot. This will delve into Shadestalker's past before Solion. Review, but no flames. Told in Shadestalker's POV.**

_Honor, a high regard or respect. This word was probably the first word I learned as a youngling growing up in the Shadow Wing clan. It's ruled my life and my morals. It's what has kept my going through all these stellar cycles of pain and loneliness. It's why I left the clan, the only "family" I ever had._

_The Shadow Wing clan had been formed long ago by a bot named Shadow Wing, before the Great War. Not much is known about him besides his name and his personality. Most assume from his name that he was once a Decepticon, but it doesn't matter to me._

_Shadow Wing was a well respected warrior, the best one in the Cybertronian area. He could take down a whole legion with a single servo tied behind his back and without getting tired. He used no weapons, at all. But what he is remembered most for is his honor. _

_Shadow Wing believed that honor was the number one thing a bot could have, especially a ninja bot. HE showed honor to everyone, even his enemies in combat. Many look at his honor as a weakness, but ninjas look at it as strength. _

_He tried to join the Cyber Ninja Order. He passed all the tests except one, processor over matter. No matter how much he meditated or how much he tried, he could never to processor over matter. Master Yoketron still gave him rank as an honorary Master in the order, but suggested that he form his own order, for those who couldn't do processor over matter._

_Shadow Wing took his suggestion. He took several denied ninjas and trained them under his way. Soon, the clan grew to an enormous size and he had to promote several of his students to Master rank. He disappeared before the Great War started and was never seen again. No one knows what happened to him, so he was eventually lost in the sands of time, only to be a memory._

_What does this have to do with me? Nothing really, not anymore. It used to mean more, but I have long since abandoned the fairy tales and lies of my youngling years. While the story itself was not a lie, the bots in the clan began to make it seem like a lie._

_I don't remember how or when they found me. I was only one, most likely a war orphan. As I had been told, two Scouts from the clan were looking for a friend of theirs who had been in the battle. They heard a cry under a pile of rubble, and removed it, thinking it was their friend. It ended up being me. They took me back to the camp and decided to adopt me and raise me in the clan._

_From a very young age, it was clear that I had a talent for sneaking around and fighting. I once hid from my caretaker for 3 hours just so I didn't have to take a bath. So needless to say, I was quickly put in a class to begin my training to keep me out of trouble._

_I was very shy back then, since I was one of the younger bots. Most bots were wary of my unusually colored optics, which were neither blue nor red, but a yellow color. Some of the elders said that it was a bad omen for me. Most just thought that I was a bad cross between an Autobot and a Decepticon, since they had found me completely alone. Nobody would even come close to me until he did._

_His name was Sixshot. He was a little older than me, but not by much. He had a reputation a being a rebel. The Sensei didn't know what to do with such a trouble maker, so he made Sixshot and I sparring partners, hoping that Sixshot couldn't convince me to get into any mischief like he had done most of the other class mates. _

_The Sensei had been right, Sixshot never did manage to talk me into getting in trouble we were opposites. While I was shy and quiet, and was talkative and outgoing. He loved crowds, I hated them. He was a big show off; I would get frightened whenever bots saw me practicing alone. We were the perfect match._

_We eventually rubbed off on each other. I became less shy and a little more aggressive while he started behaving and stay a little calmer. The elders then decided to keep us together, and make us brother in arms. As so, we would have to follow each other and never separate from one another for any reason, even if one strayed from the path._

_From that day on, we did everything together. We trained together, ate together, slept in the same quarters, and we even had the same weapons. Our master was named Sokkatron. He was stern and tough at times, but he had a big sense of humor, unusual for most masters. Maybe that's why I got close to him. He was different, like me. I loved to hear his tales and word of wisdom. Sixshot, being the impatient bot he was, always left to go practice or spar._

_I reached adulthood. Sixshot and I had drifted apart, but we were still friendly to each other. I became an expert at stealth and swordsmanship. He was an expert of trickery and cunning. One day, Maser Sokkatron took me aside, away from the camp._

"_Master, why did we leave camp?"_

"_I did not want any body else to hear this."_

"_Why?"_

"_Haven't you noticed, Shadestalker? Sixshot has begun to have a lean and hungry look in his optics, so have several other young bots. I fear the younger generation is moving to a Decepticon's path."_

"_But we're allies of the Autobots, why would they join the Cons?"_

"_They crave power, and respect nothing but strength and brutality. That is the characteristic of a Decepticon. Gone is the old way of honor and compassion, out comes savageness and deceit. You're different, Shadestalker. You listen, you care, you have honor. You're like the son I never had. I want you to have these."_

_He drew out his energon edged katanas and placed them at my feet._

"_I would be honored if you took these on your journey. I can not think of any body better."_

"_What journey, Master? I'm not going anywhere!"_

"_I'm sending you to Master Yoketron on Cybertron. He will complete your training, and who knows, you might be the first Shadow Wing to do processor over matter. I have a ship prepared for you."_

"_Why are you sending me away? I can't take your weapons; I am not worthy to carry them!"_

"_I will explain everything when you return. Now go, my son. Your life here ends, but a new one begins. And who knows, you might find a femme, eh?"_

_I chuckled and picked up the katanas. I then did something I had done with nobody else, not even Sixshot. I hugged him. He held me for a moment before letting go and heading back to the camp. I found the ship, prepped it, and launched. Little did I know that Sokkatron watched me leave._

"_Farewell, Shadestalker. May your spark be strong and your spirit hardy. Goodbye, my son. I will see you in the Well of Sparks."_

_Master Yoketron was very kind to me, seeing that the Cyber Ninja order and the Shadow Wing clan had close ties. I quickly advanced under his teachings. Thanks to my previous experience, I got through his lessons quite easily._

_The room was quiet, and I had put on a blindfold for my last test. I relaxed, letting my intake out. There was nothing in the room, save for me and Master Yoketron. My sense alerted me to something coming behind me. I dodged, and struck out, hitting his arm. I blocked a few of his blows, letting my instincts guide me. He had taken away my katanas, but I didn't mind. I could to without them. I finished the skirmish off with a kick, which knocked him to the ground. _

"_I am finished, Shadestalker."_

_I pulled the blindfold of and helped him up. We both kowtowed._

"_Follow me, I believe you are ready."_

_I followed him to a door. He opened it using his processor. _

"_Is this where you keep the protoforms?"_

"_Yes, they are the future. The Cyber Ninja order is dedicated to protect them. If you can close these doors using processor over matter, you will become the first Shadow Wing to officially join the order."_

"_I'm not worthy. I don't need this. I don't want this."_

"_Which is why I'm giving it to you, I know you can handle the responsibility and the power. You are honorable and compassionate. Now, try to close the door."_

_We stepped out. I held out my servo and concentrated as hard as I could, relying on all my inner strength, clearing my processor of any doubt. I heard a shushed slide of the closed door. I shut off._

_I woke up in the infirmary, with Master Yoketron next to me._

"_What happened?"_

"_You shut the door, but you barely made it. I wouldn't suggest using processor over matter. It almost overloaded circuits, but you can do it. You are now Master Shadestalker. I give back your weapons". He laid down the katanas. _

"_Go home, Master Shadestalker. Go show your clan the honor you have gained for them."_

_I got up and sheathed my katanas. I politely kowtowed and left. What I didn't see was the hint of sadness in his optics._

_I flew home quickly, ready to show Sixshot and Sokkatron what I had accomplished. I had never been prouder of myself or of my clan. That pride soon turned into loathing._

_I noticed tings were different once I reached the camp. It was in ruins, with Decepticon symbols littered over my beloved tribe's. Nobody was there. I rushed to Sokkatron's house, fearing the worst. When I arrived, it was ransacked and destroyed._

"_What happened? Where is everybody? Master Sokkatron, Sixshot, where are you?"_

_I wandered further, until I found the shrine site. To my horror, they had been knocked down, destroyed, vandalized._

"_Who would do such a thing as to destroy the sacred shrines?" I thought aloud, "Why?"_

"_Because things have changed."_

_I whipped around, with weapons drawn out, to only find myself facing Sixshot. I nearly cried aloud for joy, but something stopped me. My much loved brother bore red optics, and a Decepticon symbol. He carried himself differently and all I could see in his optics were malice._

"_What? No words for your loving brother who you left?"_

"_I didn't leave. Master Sokkatron sent me on a quest. I became a Master in the Cyber Ninja order. I can do processor over matte, well, I barely can. Where's Master Sokkatron? What happened?"_

"_While you were off prancing on Cybertron, Megatron came and offered us an offer we couldn't resist. Master Sokkatron protested, so we had to retire him, permanently."_

_I shook, realizing what he had just said. My knees gave out, my spark skip a beat, and my inners felt like they balled up and sank like a stone. I began weeping, without any tears. _

"_How could you?! How could you kill our master, our father?!"_

"_He was only an old fool to me. He was never my father, only yours. Now come with me brother, come back to your family."_

_He held out his servo. I growled, activated my battle mask, and pushed away._

"_You're no brother of mine. My brother wouldn't join the Decepticons, he wouldn't kill our father. Even if he did, he wouldn't ask me to do the same. If the whole tribe has followed you, then so be it. I am no longer part of it." I ripped the symbol off, casting it at his feet._

"_Satisfied now? You've chased away your only family. The next time we meet, we're enemies. Don't try to follow me. You'll regret it." Words cannot describe how I felt. I was in anguish, pain. I had been betrayed, judged, left behind, and just plain angry. It had been honor that got me through the clan, and it was honor that had me leave. I got up and walked away._

_Sixshot had hatred shining in his optics. He drew his swords and charged, hoping to blind sight me. I casually drew out a katana and sliced back, slicing the lower half of his face. He stepped back, surprised. Now he had the look I had just a moment ago. I've never seen him without his mask on again._

_I flew back to Cybertron, very weary in spark. Master Yoketron was no less than supportive, making sure that I was only assigned to sabotage missions towards the end of the war. I was a broken bot, no hope, no future. I don't remember any of the missions. I don't think I was even alive during them. _

_Gradually, I began to teach, which helped the pain. I taught several, but only two stand out. Jazz and his unusual style, I could never forget that. I also helped Prowl find himself to do processor over matter. The disaster struck again. Master Yoketron was offlined during an attack and all the proto forms had been taken. Once again, I had lost a master and beloved friend. _

_I joined a militia that kept patrol across the galaxy, making sure the Cons didn't reappear. It looked like we had won, but no without sacrifices. There I was, 21, alone, depressed, and a little disgruntled about the glorification the war received. I was at a dead end. That was until I decided to go to Solion to train…_

**AN/ Thus ends Shade's pre- Solion background. Next up, Perceptor. I left the time line a little sketchy, since they did in the show. Shade is older than Prowl and Jazz, just to let you know. Chao!**


End file.
